Jack Frost
by xShinigamixMPx
Summary: Jack makes a mistake, Pitch attacks and the remaining Guardians are left to pick up the pieces and help their youngest Guardian out. (Rated T for swearing)
1. Chapter 1

I walked into the clearing just as Bunnymund mumbled to himself how the children couldn't see him, crouching down with Tooth reaching over to comfort him.

"Jack!" North said. I turned to face him. "Where were you? The nightmares attacked the tunnels; they smashed every egg, crushed every basket! Nothing made it to the surface. "

I frowned and began to reply when Tooth yelled my name and flew next to North. Her gaze fell upon the memory in my hand and she gasped loudly.

"Where did you get that?" she asked aghast.

I didn't know what to say. "I was- it's sti-"

"Where's Baby Tooth?" Tooth interrupted me, looking around frantically. Shame filled me and I fumbled for a reply, my mouth flapping uselessly.

"Oh Jack." Tooth said to me, and I could hear the disappointment in her voice. "What have you done?" she gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. North's gaze narrowed on me.

"That is why you weren't here? You were with _Pitch_?!" he asked angrily.

"No listen, listen." I began. I let out a breath. "I'm _sorry_! I didn't mean for this to happen!" I say sincerely.

"He has to go." Suddenly Bunnymund is behind me, eyes narrowed in anger.

"What?" I ask breathlessly. This can't be happening.

"We should NEVER have trusted you!" Bunnymund yells at me, raising a fist as if to strike me. I stumble back away from him, mouth parted in shock and he must see the fear in my eyes because his eyes soften a fraction and he stops his advance on me. He sighs.

"Easter is…new beginnings, new life." His gaze falls to the floor and shame fills me again. "Easter's about _Hope_." He looks into my eyes but I can't turn away from him. "And now it's gone." He finishes sadly, looking at me one last time, sighing, and then turning away, his eyes flopping down gloomily.

Panic fills me. This is it, I can tell. They won't trust me anymore, and rightly so. I didn't listen. And I screwed up-big time.

I turn to Tooth and North, looking to them for understanding. They would forgive me, wouldn't they? North looks confused and unsure. Tooth looks terribly worried. In the end they both just decide to look away from me, but that single action says it all. I frown and look down before gazing one last time at the "centre" in my hand that North gave to me. His wonder. I drop it to the floor and quickly turn away before jumping up and allowing the wind to quickly sweep me far away from here, leaving behind the only people I ever truly cared about in over 300 years.

Phil and his fellow Yetis stared at the large Earth in the centre of the room, watching gloomily as the little lights representing the believers slowly dwindled.

I ended up in the South. A blizzard whipped around me but I barely noticed. I hurriedly rushed up towards a cliff and prepared to throw my memories off the end, but stopped myself at the last moment. I let out a frustrated growl and stared at the memory in my hand.

"I thought this might happen."

I started at the voice of Pitch, his words still reaching me despite the blizzard. My eyes narrowed subconsciously.

"They never really believed in you." Pitch continued on, oblivious to the anger sparking inside me. "I was just trying to show you that. But I understand."

No. This was not what I wanted. I didn't want _Pitch_ of all living things to relate to me. Furious, I spun around to blast him with ice which he blocked with his darkness.

"You don't understand ANYTHING!" I shouted angrily, landing back on the ground. I casted more ice at him but again he blocked it.

"No! _I_ don't know what it's like to be cast out!" Pitch yelled angrily while we traded a few blows, parrying each other's in the process.

After one powerful hit by the both of us, I was left in a foggy patch, but I could still hear Pitch as he continues his rant.

"To not be believed in." Suddenly he was behind me and I spun around, slightly out of breath. "To long for…a _family_." I pointed my staff at him menacingly but lowered it slightly at the look he gave me. We could actually relate to one another. He was….like me…

"All those years in a shadow, I thought no one else knows what this feels like." He shrugged his shoulders but avoided my gaze, looking really sad and pitiful. He looked up at me. "But now I see I was wrong." He said, indicating at me. I looked at him, his words filling me with surprise and understanding. I lowered my staff completely and relaxed slightly. "We don't have to be alone, Jack. I believe in you." He walked closer to me and realization slowly started to seep in. "And I know children will too." He added.

"In me?" I mumbled quietly pondering his words.

"Yes!" Pitch sounded enthusiastic and indicated to a large wing-like ice and darkness structure that we had created during the fight. He grasped my shoulder gently. "Look what we can do! What goes together better than cold and dark? We can make them believe! We'll give them a world where everything, _everything_, is-"

"Pitch Black?" I supplied helpfully. Pitch stared for a moment, expressionless.

"And Jack Frost, too." He told me. "They'll believe in both of us."

"No they'll fear both of us." I said harshly. "And that's not what I want." I turned away, determined to distance myself from this evil. "Now for the last time, leave me alone." I said walking away.

"Very well. You want to be left alone? Done!" Pitch said, anger seeping into his voice. "But first…" suddenly I heard a squeak that made me stop in my tracks and turn back to the man I hated. Pitch lifted his hand.

"Baby Tooth!" I rushed forward and pointed my staff at him while Baby Tooth's squeals got louder.

"The Staff, Jack!" Pitch told me menacingly. "You have a bad habit of interfering. Now hand it over, and I'll let her go."

Baby Tooth shook her head at me. I lifted my staff higher menacingly before dropping my arms in defeat. Pitch smirked slightly. I held my staff for a few moments, dreading handing it over. I'd had it all my life, for the last 300 or so years. So many memories with the old piece of wood… and now I had to give it up… I finally flipped it over to Pitch who quickly grasped it.

"Alright. Now let her go." I said, hand outreached for Baby Tooth. Pitch smirked again.

"No." he said, and my eyes widened slightly. "You said you wanted to be alone, so be alone!" he said irritably. Baby Tooth squeaked indignantly in his hand and stabbed it with her nose. He gave a surprised gasp and then angrily threw her into the distance.

"No…" I began before I watched as Pitch snapped my staff.

"Arg!" I yelped, pain searing through my body. It was as if he had snapped _me_ in half. Suddenly I was slammed in the chest by Pitch's darkness and I smacked into a wall behind me. It took my breath and I felt myself losing consciousness. I slid down and dropped into the crack in the ice and hit the floor with an audible thump. I could vaguely hear Pitch chuckle above me.

"No will come for you. The guardians have abandoned you and no one believes in you. You aren't wanted." He laughed loudly. "It's so sad. You should have accepted my offer while you had the chance." My vision swum and I heard something dropped. It crashed down to my left and I noticed through bleary eyes that it was the two halves of my staff.

My chest throbbed painfully and then my world turned black.


	2. Chapter 2

It was sombre and depressing in the North. Bunnymund sighed heavily and lent closer into the warm arms of Tooth that were wrapped around him in comfort. He'd shrunk into the size of an actual rabbit when the children stopped believing him and the thought depressed him immensely. So _this_ was what it was like. For children to not be able to see you…so this was how _he _felt all the time- Bunnymund shook his head. He refused to think about Jack, to pity Jack…it was all Jack's fault this happened in the first place…then again Jack was still a child, just a boy, who lived 300 years alone, and he had finally had the chance to regain his memories…NO! He sacrificed too much for memories….didn't he? And besides, it was Pitch he had to deal with…Pitch wasn't known for his reliability and honesty; he could have easily tricked Jack into handing over Baby Tooth…

Bunnymund vaguely remembered the day they had first brought Jack to Santoff Clausen. He had argued with the boy and at one point said to the boy "_At least people __**believe**__ in me_." He could remember the hurt flitter through Jack's eyes…and now he understood what it was like. He mentally slapped himself for the way he treated Jack.

He was dimly aware of Tooth sniffling above him. He reached out a paw and gently stroked her face. "Oh Tooth…I'm so sorry.." He told her. She shook her head gently.

"It's not your fault…sorry…it's just…I miss Baby Tooth and Jack…I know he screwed up, but he is young and naïve…sorry, sorry, I know your mad at him…"

"Shhhhhh" Bunnymund told her calmly. "I know. I think I can understand why he did what he did now, and being angry with him won't change anything. All we can do now is beat Pitch and hopefully sort this mess out."

"Well said!" North boomed enthusiastically behind them and Tooth jumped a little in fright.

"So what is the plan?" Bunnymund asked North, who then opened his mouth to reply when suddenly Tooth's grip on him increased.

"Baby Tooth…" she muttered to herself. Bunnymund looked up at her questioningly. "I can hear Baby Tooth!" she squealed happily and jumped up out of her chair. Her expression changed drastically to concern. "But we must hurry. Apparently something is wrong with Jack."

They were up and running within seconds. Bunnymund was especially worried. What if something happened to Jack…it would be all his fault. He scared Jack away…

They reached the South Pole through one of North's portals. Bunnymund was the first to start running, frantically looking around despite the freezing temperatures and his dislike for such conditions.

"This way!" Tooth called behind him, pointing to the left towards a large icy wall. Bunnymund rushed after her, North bringing up the rear. Suddenly they skidded to a halt at the edge of a cliff-like structure. Tooth peered down briefly before pointing and happily yelling, "There!". Then she dived down towards a figure huddled in the snow. Bunnymund jumped down after her and landed awkwardly in the snow but jumped right back up when he heard Tooth gasped. In her hands she held a slightly frozen and shivering Baby Tooth. But on the cold floor lay Jack, and to everyone's shock, he was shivering.

He looked more pale than usual with a slight tinge of red on his cheeks and Bunnymund gulped subconsciously. This was bad.

Suddenly Jack scrunched up his face and let out a pitiful cry of pain. North immediately swooped down to comfort the sick boy. He was still unconscious but from the look of his face must have been plagued by nightmares. North gently grasped Jack's shoulder to lift him up but jumped in surprise when Jack let out a gasp and whipped open his eyes, a stray tear dripping down to his chin.

_I was being chased. My breath came in gulps and I frantically ran through the forest. Wind didn't want to help me. North abandoned me. Tooth turned her back on me. Bunnymund never trusted me in the first place. _

_I was truly and utterly alone. _

_I tripped over a stray stump protruding from the ground. I fell with a harsh thud. Suddenly Pitch was there, looming over me. _

"_No one believes in you. The Guardians don't trust you. You are alone. You have always been alone." He chuckled. "And I pity you. Look how sad and pathetic you are. Who would want someone like you? Even your family didn't want you. You never saw your memories did you? Well I did, and you family never wanted you from the start. Oh? You're crying?" he asked, eyebrow raised. Indeed I felt a cheek with one hand and tears gently slid down before freezing at my jawline. "How….predictable. Is that all you can do? Sit here, and wallow in self pity? How tragic. How pathetic you are Jack." Pitch leaned close and gently brushed a hand through my hair. I couldn't even cringe away from him. _

_The Guardians harsh words ran through my mind. Especially Bunnyunds', such as when I refused to be a Guardian, "At least people believe in me." He had said. _

_And then Pitch, what he had said that time was so painful. "Well, I'm gonna ignore you. But I guess you're used to that." _

_Various other hurtful words rolled inside my skull and I choked up. They didn't realise how much it hurt to be so alone. And then suddenly Pitch was gone and I was left in my worst nightmare. _

_I was alone. _


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke with a startled gasp to find North's face floating mere inches above mine. I immediately scrambled backwards from him and he looked at me, surprise evident on his face.

"Jack…" he began, arm outstretched towards me but I curled against the wall and shook my head furiously.

"_Don't touch me!_" I snapped. He looked at me worriedly. I shivered suddenly and my eyelids began to droop but I forced them open. "W-why are you h-here?" I stuttered, only now realizing North wasn't alone. A shiver ran through me again and worry began to seep into my mind. What the hell was wrong with me? I'm the Spirit of _Winter_ for goodness sakes. Cold is what I am. I couldn't get cold.

And that's when I remembered my staff.

"Where is it?!" I asked, panicked. I heaved myself up and almost fell back down when a wave of nausea hit me but I managed to drop to one knee. I turned to my left and finally saw it- two broken halves, looking more like pieces of a stick, almost completely covered in snow. I struggled over to the wood ignoring the other four guardians and their words of sitting down and telling them what happened.

A large lump formed in my throat and tears filled my eyes. I picked up the two sticks and gripped them tightly against me and allowed my tears to finally fall. 300 years of being by my side, helping me create ice and snow for children and now that power was gone. My staff was gone.

I was alone.

Suddenly another shiver went through me again and I slowly realised without much thought how cold I was. My teeth were chattering and sleep seemed very appealing all of a sudden. I eased myself comfortably in the snow and my brain chugged sluggishly along trying to help me pay slight attention to the faces swimming in and out of my vision. I vaguely remember arms hoisting me upwards, the sensation of flying, and then my world faded to black.

The Guardians watched as the young spirit of winter trudged weakly to the sticks in the snow, attempting to tell him to relax. He didn't look so good. North had to hold Bunnymund back when he started to threaten the young unresponsive spirit but Tooth merely looked back to the Guardians questioningly. What was Jack looking at?

Their question was answered a moment later when tears began to fall from the boy's eyes and freeze over his reddened cheeks.

"Oh no…" Tooth began sadly. Even Bunnymund stopped his struggling and quickly made his way over to the boy and only then noticed the glazed look on his face. Jack slowly eased himself into the snow and Bunnymund finally had enough.

"North!" he called to the burly man. North rushed over and scooped the poor boy up in his arms before hurrying back to the sleigh, Tooth following close by with the broken staff in her hands. North gently placed the young boy into the arms of Tooth who moved the staff to the side near Bunny and held him protectively, Baby Tooth snuggled under his chin.

North barely glanced to see if everyone was on board before throwing his snow globe ahead of them and steering the sleigh into the summoned portal.

:3


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Someone pointed out some very big and stupidly obvious mistakes I made in the last chapter, so if you haven't read that, you might want to do that first. Thanks a bunch to phantomworks for correcting me! **

**Anyways I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! :3**

They arrived almost immediately at Santoff Clausen and all passengers practically jumped off the sleigh and ran into the building. Yetis watched in surprise as the three Guardians rushed past with a fourth and the youngest cradled carefully in North's arms. One yeti in particular took one look at the boy in North's arms before dropping the toys he held and rushing after them.

Tooth flittered worriedly to the left of North, concern etched on her face as her gaze fell upon the boy in his arms. He was…pink. It scared her. Jack was never pink. Ever. Even in situations where he would 'blush', all that would happen was that he would look away awkwardly, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. But now….

Bunny hopped after the other Guardians, trying to match their pace, but it was hard when he had gone from a 6"1 bunny to a midget with no time to get used to it. Not that he was even focused on that, but it came to his attention when he tripped over his own foot again for the second time in the past five minutes. He shook his head in annoyance and nearly had a heart attack when Tooth was suddenly in his face.

"Sorry Bunny." She said before tugging him into her arms and resuming her chase after North who had already reached a room that seemed to be his goal. Bunny didn't reply but hunkered down in Tooth's arms, both glad for her insightfulness yet angry he was reduced to such a sorry state in the first place. It was all-

No, it was _Bunny's_ fault that poor _Jack_ was in the state he was in now. Out cold, broken staff, basically in a world of hurt. And probably a world of nightmares too judging by the way his eyes scrunched up and the pitiful yet frightened moans he emitted when they were in the sleigh. There was no way the snowflake would ever let anyone see him like that (especially Bunny) and it just showed how much he needed help right now.

Besides…it was his fault Jack had left. If Bunny hadn't been so mad and threatened the boy till he ran away, none of this would have happened. Of course, it wasn't _only _Bunny's fault, the other Guardians had many chances to reach out to the boy during his 300 years of solitariness, but if Bunny hadn't jibed him all those times and nearly punched him yesterday, he wouldn't have fled with that frightened look on his face and he wouldn't have been left _alone_ to face Pitch.

Finally they reached the room North had entered and saw Jack had been placed on a bed. Bunny couldn't notice how…small and…fragile the Frostbite looked laying there. It looked as if the blankets were about to swallow him up.

Baby Tooth was perched on the pillow above his head, a worried expression on her face as North placed a heavy hand on the boy's forehead. He hummed in worry at the small amount (but significant to a winter sprite) of heat emanating off the boy. North's eyebrows furrowed in concern at the heat and gently let his hand smooth the hair from Jack's face. To see such a young boy (and one North felt was like his own son) in this sad and sorry way really pulled at his heartstrings. If he hadn't turned his back on the boy-

Suddenly he felt a heavy, and hairy, hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Phil, one of his yetis, holding a metal bowl with melting ice and a cloth to him. North took the objects and dipped the cloth in the bowl before carefully laying it on Jack's overheated head. Jack frowned a little and mumbled something in his unconscious fevered state.

North looked up to see Tooth and Bunny perched on the other side of the bed. Tooth was absentmindedly stroking Jack's face and Bunny just looked terribly sad and lost. He sighed heavily and rubbed a hand over his jaw before clearing his throat capturing the attention of the other Guardians.

"We need to find out what is wrong. This fever...is not good….is very bad for ice boy. Let's go see Man in Moon." He beckoned the other two. Phil nodded to him indicating he would watch over the boy while they were gone and Baby Tooth snuggled against his hair to show she was staying too. The elder guardians left the room.

**Yeah, it sucked. It was a little annoying with everyone's thoughts but I wanted to convey their feelings. So I made a whole chapter dedicated to just that :3**

**I have no idea where this story is going so any help is very welcome! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**OH! By the way, I just wanted to say thank you to all the people who followed, favourited and reviewed! You guys are awesome!  
**

_I could hear his laughter. It was loud and chilling. Shadows seemed to dance around me, taunting me, whispering hurtful words in my ears. I swatted them away like annoying flies. I was strapped to a wall in chains, surrounded by a swirling blackness. _

_"Pitch!" I called angrily. Suddenly he appeared in front of me, a horrid look of glee on his face. He chuckled to himself before stooping down to look me in the face. _

"_Yes?" he asked in an irritating patronizing tone. I clenched my teeth in anger_

"_What have you done to me?" I asked furiously. He laughed slightly before the smile dropped off his face completely. It was rather unnerving. _

"I_ haven't done anything. You've done this all to yourself. And now the Guardians all hate you. No one believes in the-"_

"_Put a sock in it Pitch. You've already said all of this before." I said over him. Pitch whirled around to face me, face scrunched up in fury. _

"_You dare interrupt me?! Do not forget who is tied to a wall!" he shouted furiously and slapped my face hard. I felt my head snap to the side and blood filled my mouth. I spat it on the floor and smiled at Pitch cockily. He slapped me again and I could tell my face was probably going to bruise. He slapped me a third time and I began to wonder if his hand hurt and opened my mouth to ask him when suddenly pain filled my body and I screamed. I looked down to see a knife sticking out of my stomach and blood billowing around the wound and soaking into my hoodie. Pitch smiled cruelly and twisted the knife in me and I nearly blacked out. I let out a strained moan and Pitch chuckled. _

"_Enjoy the effects of this knife, Jack." He whispered as he slowly merged with the black shadows. "I know I will."_

The Guardians were all gathered in the globe room facing the skyline in the roof where the moon's light shone brightly through.

"Manny, what do we do? How do we help Jack?" North asked the glowing moon. MiM was silent for a moment.

_I cannot help him. Only you Guardians can help him but you need the help of Sanderson._

"But…how-Sandy is dead?" North questioned, confused. Bunnymund looked enquiringly at the moon as if to say, _'Where the hell have you been?'_.

_Do you forget? You are immortals. First help Sandy to help the boy._

Everyone looked at each other, flabbergasted.

"Um…but how do we help Sandy?" Tooth asked quietly.

_You must figure that out on your own. I have already interfered too much. _

The light of Manny slowly dissipated and the Guardians were left in the light of the globe.

"I suppose we'd betta go and find Pitch then?" Bunny asked. North sighed heavily and nodded.

"That would be smart place to start…but Pitch is strong. Very strong. We must be very careful…but we must get Sandy back. He is our only hope."

The others nodded in agreement to North and made to follow him to the sleigh when a piercing scream reached their ears.

"Jack!" they breathed simultaneously before taking off down the corridor.

**A/N: Hello peoples :3 well here is another chapter (I probably rushed it...but I am rather impatient haha) I hope you guys like it! Not sure where this story is going...serious writers block lately (which is just plain irritating) so any ideas are welcome! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Look! A new chapter! :D Finally! Haha sorry everyone that it took so long but I have been a very busy person lately (had family visiting and I was sorting myself out for Uni (I got in! :D So excited :3) so I didn't have much time to get anything up D:). Anyways, although I was very unsure of which path to take with the story, I decided on this one. **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :D **

**I want to give many thanks to Bobby Corwen and phantomworks for their help and encouragement with this fanfic. I can't thank you guys enough! :D **

**Also many thanks to all those who reviewed; these made my day! They always seem to motivate me to write more :3 many many thanks :D  
**

**Also I wanted to of course thank my favouriters and followers :) At the end of the day I enjoy seeing all the people who seem to think my stories are worth reading :3 It makes me so happy! :D  
**

**Anyways enough of this pointless rant, on with the story!  
**

* * *

North reached Jack's room first and quickly flung the door open. They were greeted with the sight of Jack backed up in the corner, eyes glazed over with fever. He had a hand out in front of himself to stop Phil getting any closer, who looked at North pleadingly, his eyes begging that he fix Jack. Jack's cheeks were tinged with red and he coughed a little and trembled slightly, seemingly unsteady on his feet. When Tooth and Bunny arrived his eyes swivelled to the door before losing focus and rolling up towards his head. Phil made to grab him before he fell but Jack managed to lean against the wall and glare at Phil angrily. Baby Tooth was twittering worriedly behind Phil.

"D-don't touch me!" he snarled. Phil backed away with his hands in the air and looked at North again.

"Jack?" Tooth called from the doorway. "What's wrong honey? It's just us." She told him, slowly fluttering forward.

"Stay away from me!" he shrieked and pressed himself further into the wall. Tooth stopped her advance in surprise.

"What's wrong Jack?" Bunnymund asked worriedly. The poor boy looked frightened out of his wits and his eyes darted to each of their faces.

"W-who a-are you people? W-where am I?" he asked shakily.

"Jack, it's us? Tooth, remember? And that's Bunnymund remember?" Tooth said pointed to herself and the rabbit at her feet.

"And I'm North, son. You no remember us?" North scratched at his beard thoughtfully for a moment. "Maybe Pitch did something to his memories…"

"Pitch?!" Jack squeaked fearfully. "Do you know him? Is he here?" Jack asked frantically, eyes darting from the door to the window.

"It's ok. You're safe. Pitch can't get you here." North said assuredly. Jack seemed to relax a little, tense shoulders dropping a fraction, but the hostility didn't leave his eyes straight away. He noted how the small bird creature looked at him sharply and twittered at Tooth.

"Who are you people?" he repeated.

"We are your friends Jack. We are Guardians; we protect the children of the world. You are a Guardian also, the sp-

"Spirit of Winter, yeah I know. I just can't remember you guys."

"It's weird that you still remember Pitch though…" Tooth paused for a moment. "We are your friends and you are safe with us." She said firmly. He nodded slowly and dropped his hand.

"But why can't I remember you?" he asked in a small voice.

"We don't know mate. It must've been something that Pitch did to you. Speaking of which, why do you remember Pitch? What do you remember?"

Jack sat down onto the bed gingerly but all present knew better than to attempt to go near him at the moment. The hostility may have dissipated but they would have to work on the trust.

"The last thing I remember…was Pitch holding my staff. Speaking of which, where is it?" Jack asked worriedly.

"Oh crap…" Bunnymund mumbled to himself. "Ah mate. We left it on the sleigh. But you mustn't freak out when you see it." He told the young boy.

"We promise you we will fix it." Tooth added assuredly. Jack looked at her in surprise.

"I-It's _broken?_" he squeaked out in a tiny voice. His eyes widened in shock and he swallowed to keep from throwing up. His staff…it was everything to him. And now…it was broken. No wonder his stomach was throbbing so much. He absentmindedly rubbed at it before glancing up at North.

"Can I have it? Please?" he pleaded. North nodded and called to Phil and told him to get it from the sleigh.

"While Phil goes to get staff, tell us what you remember." North said. Jack nodded an indicated they could come inside. He had an overwhelming feeling that he could trust these…people, that he was safe here. The strange tiny bird thing flew towards Jack and fluttered by his face. He smiled at her gently and reached a hand to touch her. The small creature nuzzled his hand before settling on his shoulder and snuggling against his neck.

"Pitch was trying to get me to join him...and I gave him my staff for something…but I can't remember what for…" Suddenly Baby Tooth was in his face, twittering happily.

"What's she saying?" Bunnymund asked Tooth.

"She says that Jack swapped his staff for her. Oh Jack…" Tooth reached out towards him but managed to control herself in time. Baby Tooth carried on and Tooth turned her attention back to Baby Tooth for a moment before indicating to Jack.

"Baby Tooth says your memories are in…your pocket. If I may?" she gestured to his pocket and he reached in. His eyebrows raised when he felt something inside and he gently pulled the object out. It was a golden cylinder but he had no idea what it was so he passed it over into Tooth's outstretched hand. She gazed at it for a moment and turned it over in her hand.

"Is that….blood?" Bunnymund suddenly asked motioning to the golden memory keeper. Tooth gasped at the blood staining the object and her hand before lifting her eyes back to Jack in shock. He looked down at his stomach before pulling up his hoodie and revealing his stomach, blood oozing from under his bellybutton. He placed a trembling hand on his abdomen as if he could push the blood back into his body and looked up at North with fearful eyes before his world seemed to blur and his eyes rolled up into his head.

* * *

**I actually had a couple of paragraphs written out for the next chapter when my inspiration shriveled up into a tiny ball and quit on me D: Need. More. Motivation! Hehe I will get a new chappie up ASAP :3 Thanks for reading! **


End file.
